ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Alien Capture
Ben 10: Alien Capture is a video game. Plot Ben wakes up one morning. Aggregor bursts through the ceiling. Ben tries to turn into an alien, but there aren't any on there. He sees Azmuth. Azmuth says he must capture the aliens to become a hero again. Missions *Grey Matter Mission: You must go to the sewers. Click on three places you think Grey Matter is hiding. If one is right, you can capture him. *Nanomech Mission: Nanomech is in some pipes in the sewers. You have to turn into Grey Matter and slip through the pipes. Click on the pipe you will jump you. This is a maze. If you hit a dead end, you will turn around and must pick another path. You can capture him when you find him. *Echo Echo Mission: Go to the record player factory. Echo Echos will throw them around and break them. Turn a player on and point it toward an Echo Echo to get all of them in one place. Capture all of them in the pipes of players. They will become one and ultimate. Become Nanomech. When Ultimate Echo Echo sends discs at you, redirect them to above Ultimate Echo Echo and activate them. Once this is done three times, capture him. *Ghostfreak Mission: Go to the haunted mansion. Click on moving things and Ghostfreak will come out. Once done four times, he will start to fly at you. Turn into Echo Echo and clone so he misses. Once done five times, he will get tired and you can capture him. *Alien X Boss: This is the first boss. Go to the streets. Alien X will be standing on a brick wall. This will involve you to turn into four aliens. The buttons are at the bottom. When Alien X sends a time wave at you, turn into Echo Echo to soundwave it back. When he blasts a black beam at you, turn into Nanomech and blast back. When he sends the first face down at you, turn into Ghostfreak and go through it to destroy it. When he sends the second face at you, turn into Grey Matter so you will not be seen. *Four Arms Mission: Go to the gym. Four Arms is throwing barbells at people. Turn into Ghostfreak and go in the weight holder. Get behind Four Arms and drop all the weights on him. Drop the holder on him and you can capture him. *Diamondhead Mission: Go to the top of the snow hill. Diamondhead will be at the bottom and shoot diamonds at you. Grab the diamonds with your four hands and two feet. Roll down the mountain on the diamonds. Jump over ice spikes, duck under ice walls, and hit an ice patch when you see a crusher. Capture him when you get at the bottom. *Big Chill Mission: Big Chill is at the end of an ice cave. Turn into Diamondhead and shoot a flat long diamond. Surf the ice on it and avoid the ice spikes. When you get to Big Chill, avoid the ice beams and get close enough to capture him. *Upchuck Mission: Upchuck is at the buffet. Turn into Big Chill and turn intangible. Sneak behind Upchuck. Freeze him and drop him three times to knock him out and capture him. *Way Big Boss: Go back to the streets. Way Big is blasting beams at people. Four Arms, Diamondhead, Big Chill, and Upchuck will be buttons at the bottom. When Way Big blasts you, turn into Upchuck and blast it back. When he blasts with both hands, turn into Diamondhead and reflect it. When he tries to stomp on you with his left foot, turn into Four Arms and push it away. When he tries to stomp on you with his right foot, turn into Big Chill and breathe ice so he slips on it.﻿ Category:Video Games